To be a King
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto Namikaze wasn't your typical monster. No, he was a prince. When he was persuaded to go to Yokai Academy, all he wanted to do was lay low. However, when an alien lands in his arms and claim they are engaged then, well, he constantly loses his cool. Also To Love-Ru crossover.


**Hello everyone. This is one of my story ideas I wanted to try out. After finally trying out To Love-ru, I wanted to do a crossover with it. I also found a Rosario document so I thought, why not.**

**I know this isn't the top story in my pole, but this is one I wanted to try for a while**

**I do not own Naruto, Rosario-Vampire and To Love-ru. I also don't own any other elements I used like Mayo Chiki.  
**

Naruto looked out the window of the bus.

His mom had finally convinced him to attend Youkai Academy. While he, a prince, was reluctant to attend school, his mom was quite persistent. It didn't help that his bastard of a father took her side...

Naruto was about 5'10. He had spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. His skin was light and had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing the school uniform (much to his ire). However, he convinced his mom to customize it. Instead of green, it was changed to black. The white outline was now red. He ripped of one of the sleeves which showed his long, toned arm.

He noted that there was another boy in the front of the bus. From his time in the human world, Naruto could easily smell when there was a human around. He decided to keep the boy's appearance and scent in the back of his mind.

"We're almost at Youkai Academy boys. You sure you don't want to back out?" He smirked, while his eyes glowed behind the shades. Naruto didn't even notice that small killing intent while the boy seem to be out of his wits.

"Nah, I seen some scary shit in my life." The blond answer truthfully. He shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya, drunk, in a gay bar.

"W-whats the worst that can happen?" The other boy asked. Naruto silently stood up as they stopped. He walked down the steps of the bus and headed down the apparent path.

"Alright then, good luck. Don't tell anyone about your identities too soon, you hear." The bus driver laughed and drove off. The boy looked back at the bus and Naruto for a few seconds.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled as he ran up to Naruto. "My name is Tsukune Aono." He said holding his hand out. Naruto sweat-dropped at the sweaty hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He decided to use his mom's maiden name. It seemed to stick more than Namikaze did.

"So, um, does this school look a bit off?" Tsukune noticed lots of tombstones and some kind of pond made with what looked like to be blood.

"That's because- " Naruto was going to burst the boy's bubble when...

"Look out!" A pink blur past by Naruto as it hit his companion. He raised an eyebrow at the scene.**  
**

There was a girl laying on Tsukune. Her hair color was a vibrant pink. When she opened her eyes, they showed to be a beautiful bright green. Her only flaw, in Naruto's opinion, was the green uniform. He assumed it was the female version. The green jacket hugged her breast perfectly and instead of pants, she had a skirt with black knee-socks.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsukune scooted backwards as he suddenly got a nosebleed.

_'I can't blame him.'_

Being with Jiraiya made him weak near women. He could tell that he also got a nosebleed as well, which he quickly wiped away.

Naruto took this as the time to leave. While he didn't know exactly what she was, she was a powerful youkai. He walked away from the pair and took a different path.

* * *

He was lost.

Naruto knew for a fact that last path was correct. He couldn't fantom why he didn't just go around.

"Where is this stupid place!"

"Look out!" A feminine voice called out.

He looked up to see someone falling towards him. Witch his interest sparked, he held out his arms, intending to catch the person. As they collided, he was surprised how light they were. He looked at the figure.

It was probably the most beautiful girl he met. Her hair was pink, the same as the other girls, and her amazing purple eyes stared at him with gratefulness. On her head was a black band. Much to his relief, she wore some type of green and black dress that complimented her bust.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"You can let me go now." The blond laughed sheepishly and put her down. Her hands ran over her clothes to straighten it out. She then raised her hand.

"Sorry for falling on you. My name is Momo Velia Deviluke. Nice to meet you!" Naruto smiled and took her hand.

"That's such a beautiful name Momo-chan! My name is Naruto Namikaze." They heard a bell go off in the distance. The girl pouted.

"Geez, school started already?"

"Momo!" Naruto turned around and noticed ANOTHER pink haired girl was running towards them.

Just like the other two, she was really pretty. Even if she was on the flat side. Unlike Momo, her hair was done in two ponytails. That, and she had an angry scowl on her face as she marched towards the two. She was wearing a red and black version of her dress, which was more of his style.

"Nana-chan? Where have you been?" Momo asked innocently, knowing she had ditched the girl.

"Looking for you! Where have you been and why are you with this...this... BEAST!" Naruto blinked.

_'I have been called a beast for my stamina but straight-out?'_

"Calm down Nana-chan. You need to have a _little_ faith in your imouto." Nana twitched when she saw her sister staring at her chest._  
_

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Momo turned away and twiddled with her fingers.

"I'd prefer if we didn't fight in front of a gentlemen. I rather you don't feel _small_ later."

"Momo!"

* * *

It had taken Naruto about five minutes to diffuse the fight but after being punched, when he accidentally patted her chest, in the face it ended.

_"She hits harder than Kureha!" _He thought as he rubbed his sore jaw. Momo elbowed Nana in the ribs, who grumbled.

"Sorry for hitting you, I understand it was an accident Beast... What is your name anyway."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sorry about all that Naruto-kun. My sister is very violent." She told him as she gave a small smile. Nana twitched.

"Not like you're a nice person! Why don't you show your true nature!" Momo titled her head cutely.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh!" They stopped once they realized they had reached their homeroom class. Naruto sighed as he opened the door, the two girls tailing him.

The noise they heard inside was silenced as they walked in. All 30 pair of eyes were on them as soon as they entered.

"Ah! You guys must be Naruto Uzumaki, Momo, and Nana Deviluke. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher! Alright I am su- " She was interrupted once again as the door opened up by a familiar pink haired girl.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, but I got lost during the ceremony." Chaos erupted from the class. Mutters and whispers were heard with Naruto's enhanced hearing, some of which was ticking him off.

"Do you see those girls? They're total babes! "

"That blond is so handsome! I hope they aren't dating."

"That girl is really flat though. Momo-chan is perfect!" Nana gave a low growl.

"I don't know. I like flat girls!"

"Please be my girlfriend/boyfriend." Moka blinked before looking at the trio right next to her. She recognized the boy who was with Tsukune.

"Hey! You're that boy who was with Tsukune earlier." He blinked. He was surprised she remembered he was there.

"You both can take a seat in the back." Shizuka said politely. Everyone could tell she was a little irritated. Moka nodded and looked through the back rows until her eyes landed on Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun! We have the same homeroom!" She said excitedly and sat in a desk next to him. She hugged his arm between her breast. Naruto was getting a little irritated at the pitiful attempt of his classmates scaring them with killer intent, so he sent back double that, making them turn their heads.

Shizuka tried to continue again.

"I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." Naruto sent a small look towards the brunette boy in the back.

_'I should probably follow the rules and report him but my mom will knock me towards the moon if I don't play nice.' _He turned his head towards Nana and Momo, who were sitting across the room. They had a puzzled look on their face. _'They look confused? Are they humans too? No, they smell strange and when Nana punched me...__'_

'_Monsters! Not good, not good. I am going to die_.' Tsukune noticed that Naruto gave him a small, reassuring smile. He couldn't help but feel at ease.

_'Maybe he's a good monster.' _The boy looked on as he noticed the boy was making something. After a moment, he realized it was a sign. He squint his eyes to read it.

**"I'm going to kill you." **In big red letters. The boy covered his mouth to avoid the shriek that was trying to come up. The boy flipped the sign.

**"Just kidding bro."**

Tsukune couldn't handle it and fainted in terror. Naruto chuckled before turning towards the twins again, only to see Nana holding a sign.

**"I'm watching you both, beast #1."**

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"As of know, the world is ruled by humans, so, this school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans." Naruto noticed that Moka frowned. Shizuka walked over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans!' So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey Ms. Nekonome, wouldn't it be better for us to just eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them."

Naruto, Momo and Nana's eyes darkened.

He hated many things but arrogant pricks, traitors, and rapist? He despised them. Nana growled while Momo kept staring at the ground

"You think it's okay to rape women for your selfish gain? You sound like you're lonely." Momo whispered. The guy looked at her in surprised and was about to retort when he noticed her furious glare. Shizuka spoke up before a fight could break out.

''Oh! Here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To humans who learn of our existence, we will bring death or something.''

_'Where's the logic in that?' _The blond thought_. 'Why would we kill humans if we try to coexist with them?'_

* * *

When the bell rung, the four students were sitting outside. Naruto and Tsukune were happy that the pink-haired girls were able to hit it off pretty great.

"You both have an older sister too!?" Moka smiled as they nodded their heads.

"Onee-chan is very smart even though her inventions get out of control sometimes. She's two years older than us." Nana said as she sipped some coke. Momo was leaning on Naruto who was a little flustered.

"Hey Naruto." The blond looked at the brunette. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He nodded.

"I have a little sister named Kureha and an older one named Menma." He pulled out his wallet and got a picture. He showed it to them.

It was a family picture. There was two adults, probably the parents. One was a blond man, who looked like an exact replica of Naruto but without whisker marks. The other was a pretty woman with red hair and gleaming violet eyes. Naruto seemed to get his smile from her.

The sister, Kureha, was a little bit shorter than Naruto. She had light red hair with a yellow clip and blue eyes. Her teeth was showing as she smiling widely. Menma was tall however. His hair stood out the most as it was midnight black, just like his eyes. His whisker marks were more feral than his brother who stood in the middle.

"Your little sister is adorable Naruto-kun." Momo said smiling. Naruto laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"She likes to pick fights with everyone though. I guess me and Menma aren't much better though. I can remember the last time she got into a fight with a bear when she was three." Tsukune turned deathly pale at the mental image. Moka looked at the picture and noticed something.

"Is your dad famous Naruto? I could of swore I seen him somewhere." Naruto inwardly cursed.

"Not really. We come from small village. No one is really famous there." Everyone almost bought it. Almost everyone.

_*Stare~*_

The blonde looked away from Nana's staring. She gave a small, fanged grin, happy that she was able to intimidate him.

However, she was interuptted by a cocky voice.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" The more violent ones gritted their teeth and turned around at the voice. It was the same boy who talking about molesting girls.

''I'm one your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! Please tell me why a beautiful girls like your are hanging out with these losers." Naruto's grinned cockily.

''Maybe because we look way better than you do. I mean, have you seen these pecks?" Naruto flexed, making them all laugh. Momo, however, just licked her lips. Saizou growled, making Moka and Tsukune a little intimidated.

''I'm not here to kick your ass loser. I just want to talk to Moka-chan.'' He said reaching out for Moka. His arm never made it as Nana caught it and threw him into a pillar. The boy gave a pitiful moan.

"You touch one of my friends and I'll be the one to kick your ass!" The boy started to get up.

"You flat-chested bitch!" Saizou said with anger in his eyes, pure agony was in his voice. The girl gained a dark aura.

''You are worst than a beast you horny dog!'' Nana stalked towards the boy only for someone to grab her arm.

"Nana-chan! We don't want to get in trouble." Nana breathed out and stopped. Naruto took Nana's hand, making her blush.

"Let's get out of here. I can't stand to look at him." Momo got an interested look on her face.

_'Maybe... Just maybe...'_

"Sorry Moka.'' Nana apologized. Besides the two beast, Moka was basically her first friend. She didn't want her to get in trouble.

The group walked out of the hall way. The students backed away when they noticed that the down boy finally stood tall.

"That bitch and bastard will pay. I'll do **whatever it takes.**''

* * *

The group had decided to move to the roof. They sat on the edge and enjoyed the scenery. Moka looked at Nana with an awed expression.

"You're so strong Nana-chan! What monster are you?" Naruto listened closely. He was curious as well.

Nana and Momo looked at each other.

''Well we aren't monsters." Moka and Tsukune gasped. They thought they were humans. Naruto gained a frown.

"We're aliens." They said together as they revealed their tails.

...

...

...

"WHAT!" They gaped at the two girls. Naruto's hair was covering his eyes. Momo bit her lip while Nana didn't seem to care either way.

"Naruto-kun?" He grabbed her hands in his and revealed that his eyes were sparkling.

"Aliens?! Awesome! Do you have a spaceship? Is there ramen in space? If you're not from Earth then how are you so pretty?" The group sweat-dropped at their friend's hyped questions. Momo smiled happily.

"Not at the moment unfortunately. I'm sure there is. And you think I'm pretty?" She asked with a sly smile which made him blush in embarrassment.

_'My life is no longer normal... Is it?' _Tsukune thought with a small smile. Moka turned towards him which made him freeze.

"How about you Tsukune-kun?" The brunette sighed.

"I'm just human." Moka eyes watered at this. Momo and Nana looked confused but Naruto understand where she was completely.

"You hate humans don't you?" The group looked at the solemn Naruto. Moka looked away.

"Hai."

"Moka-chan, not all humans are bad. I mean, look at Tsukune. If he hated people that were different then he would of ran away." He looked at Tsukune for support.

The boy gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind that you're a vampire. As long as you don't hurt anyone then we are friends."

Everyone smiled at the girl, who were crying tears of joy.

"Thank you... Everyone... We're all friends." Momo put her hands behind her back and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun." He looked at her. "Are you a monster or human?" Naruto hummed.

"Well I'm a-" They all leaned in anticipation. "A secret." They hit the floor in surprise.

"You're so mean Naruto-kun!" The boy chuckled and put an arm around his back." Nana looked at the pink haired girl.

"Tsukune said you were a vampire?" Moka smiled.

"Look." She pulled her jacket apart a little, showing off her cleavage. Naruto and Tsukune got a nosebleed.

"Not her breast you beast! The cross!" Moka blushed a healthy red while the two boys coughed. Momo couldn't help but feel a little at her chest.

"It's okay. This cross is called a rosary. Once I take it off my true vampire side will appear. Once that happens I am much stronger. I can't take it off myself though..." Naruto frowned.

"Well you won't have to take it off them. I'm sure we all will protect you!" The blonde said with a good guy pose.

"Not to mention you are already strong Moka-chan." Momo said. She had noticed how hard she had pushed Tsukune before.

Moka smiled widely and hugged Tsukune, who happened to be the closest. "Thank you guys so much! You guys are my first friends. And Tsukune... You're the first..." She went silent as she put her face next to his neck.

Naruto, Momo and Nana blinked.

_'He did perverted things to Moka-chan!?'_

_'Ara, ara. I missed something good.'  
_

_'I miss kaa-chan's ramen.'  
_

"Person I ever sucked blood from. It was so nice." She began sucking his blood, making the boy cry anime tears.

Nana and Naruto sighed.

Momo however:

* * *

_"Momo-chan." Momo moaned as her blonde friend licked her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her breast against his hard chest._

_"Naruto-kun... I want you so bad..." The boy grinned as one of his hands went down to her nether regions.  
_

_"Let me give you what you want... Momo-chan." The boy bit her in the neck as she moaned loudly.  
_

* * *

Momo inwardly squealed. Nana stared at her sister, who had a faraway look on her face.

"You're drooling." The youngest sister quickly wiped her mouth.

After that, the five had split ways. Naruto and Tsukune went to get something to eat while Nana and Momo went to the bathroom. Moka was quietly waiting in front of the school on her friends when a shadow emerged from behind her. She gasped as something wrapped around her waste.

"Stop resisting." Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"It's you!" The boy laughed with a gleam in his eye. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so cupcake! We have things to do." The girl struggled before crying out.

"Help me!"

* * *

Moka leaned against a tree, Saizou's saliva covering her.

"What's the matter Moka-chan? Why won't you transform? Or are you too frightened?" Saizou sneered.

Moka glared at him, "It's against school rules to transform."

Saizou stared at her in lust. "We're outside school so it's fine!" His tongue shot out towards Moka. His tongue wrapped around her leg and swung her into a tree with a painful crunch. She cried out in pain.

Saizou began laughing until he felt a foot connect with his face, sending him through a few trees.

Momo Deviluke landed on the ground gracefully near Moka who smiled in relief.

"Momo-chan!" The usually sweet girl had an furious, dark aura around her. Her purple eyes stared down at the boy as if he was an insect.

"Moka-chan!" The vampire turned around and notice her friends running towards her.

''You attacked one of my friends? I can't forgive you. Nana-chan may have said that she would finish you but you just pissed me off." The pretty girl said calmly as she pulled out some type of cell-phone. She pressed a button and there was a pink flash.

There in hand were three black berries in between her fingers. The had small little fanged grins and pencil eyes. Saizou sneered and tried to stand up only to cough up blood.

"You bitch! What did you do to me." Momo gained a look on her face. Her sinister smile scared both Moka and him.

"I figured you'd do something like this so before we left I planted a seed on your head. Once I decided you became a definite enemy, I could activate it at any moment which would paralyze you and slowly poison." She wrapped her tongue around a berry and put it into her month.

Despite the situation, the boys couldn't help but stare at the way she twistd her tongue around it.

Momo spit the berry at the boy and it landed next to his face. The boy growled.

"What's that supposed to-"

_***BOOM***_

Everyone covered their eyes as they noticed an small explosion occurred right next to Saizou. Once the dust cleared they noticed that the explosion somehow missed. Saizou had turned deathly pale and was trembling.

"I-I'm SORRY! PLEASE SPARE M-ME!" Momo smiled.

"No." She put the last two berries in her mouth and spit them out. The boy cried as he was enveloped in an explosion. She turned around and smiled at the silent group.

"Oops. I think I went a little overboard!"

Moka smiled, accepting the explanation.

Nana twitched at her sister's personality.

Tsukune fell to the floor in shock.

Naruto was still strangely aroused.

"Momo! I said I would take care of him!" Mom gave a small laugh.

"Sorry Nana-chan. I thought it wouldn't make a _small difference_." Nana growled and walked towards her sister.

"Hey hey! Maybe we should just walk away and forget this all happened?" Tsukune suggested. Momo and Moka looked at him with gratefulness while Nana huffed. Naruto was kind of disappointed at missing a cat-fight.

"Then let's go. We need to find our dorm rooms." Naruto stated as they walked away, forgetting all about the burnt, twitching body of their classmate. However, Momo looked at her new friends.

_'Zastin is going to find us eventually and I can't hurt him for taking care of us. Are they strong enough to take care of themselves?'_

She smiled as Naruto began telling them jokes.

_'Naruto will be a fine __fiancé_ _and king_.'

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stretched in his large bed.

Unlike Tsukune, he was a prince. So the headmaster gave a king-sized bed inside a large dorm room.

The boy twitched as his alarm clock began ringing again. The boy decided to put it out of its misery and punch it, shattering it on impact. The boy sighed as his hand fell back to his side.

_*Moan*_

Naruto paused for a second. He slowly squeezed his hand only to be greeted with another moan.

"You're so forceful Naruto-kun..." The boy yelled as he jumped out his bed. Momo Velia Deviluke was in his bed _naked._

"Not that I really mind Momo-chan but WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED NAKED!?" Momo opened an eye and smiled.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I tend to sleep walk into people's rooms." Bold face lie.

Naruto sighed as he put his hand through his spiky hair.

"Can you at least put on some clothes?" Momo blinked innocently.

"But shouldn't fiancés be a bit more intimate?" Naruto chocked on his own spit as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Fiancé?" The girl smiled as she stood up as she stretched as well. Naruto couldn't help but notice a few things.

_"80-54-79 and shaven. Damn it Jiraiya!" _The girl climbed on his chest and drew circles on it. Naruto gulped as he ignored Naruto Jr.

"How are we engaged!" Momo leaned in closed enough where he could feel her breath.

"Well, it was when-" Naruto hit the ground as a shoe hit his face. Nana Deviluke was red in the face as she watched the two, in the same bed, _naked_.

"Nana..." Momo growled as she attacked her sister.

"What have gotten myself in to..." Said a pitiful moan.

**Well here's the first chapter for anyone interested. I really want to do a NarutoxYui story but quite a couple of those. Have a good weekend.**


End file.
